Black Flowers
by ptite-ane
Summary: Tout le monde connaît les trois sœurs Black. Et leurs rôles sont on ne peut plus clairs : la mal-aimée, la condamnée et la préférée. Des Serpentardes exemplaires. Jusqu'au jour où Andromeda perd son statut de préférée.
1. Chapter 1

_Info sur l'histoire:_

 _Chaque chapitre de cette histoire se repose sur une chanson de Heathers la comédie musicale, elle même inspirée du film Heathers (Série noire en Français) que je vous conseille vivement. L'intrigue du film(la scolarité des soeurs Black) (l'hypocrisie des gens face au suicide) et de la fanfiction n'ont rien à voir donc vous ne risquez aucun spoil._

 _Premier chapitre, première chanson, à écouter si vous le souhaitez en même temps ou à côté._  
 _Beautiful de la comédie musicale Heathers, appartient à Yellow Sound Label._

 **Chapitre 1 : Beautiful**

 _September 1st, 1967_ était écrit sur tous les tickets, dans toutes les classes, sur tous les journaux, intimes ou non.  
Bellatrix Black avait toujours été une élève exceptionnelle. Sérieuse dans son travail, attentive dans ses relations, sachant se faire respecter de gré ou de force, spirituelle et dotée d'une beauté indéniable. Arrivée en sixième année avec toutes ses BUSE et une réputation inattaquable, elle représentait l'excellence des Sang-Pur. Pourtant, en ce premier septembre 1967, elle était probablement la seule qui ne semblait pas être intriguée par ce qui se produisait à l'extérieur de Poudlard.  
Non, pour la deuxième année consécutive, Bellatrix s'interrogeait surtout ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur de l'école.

Car c'était la deuxième fois que les trois sœurs Black faisaient leur rentrée ensemble. Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais imaginé les choses ainsi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner aussi tard dans les couloirs, Bella ? Fais attention, le couvre feu ne va pas tarder, et avoir une retenue n'est pas digne d'une Lady ! lança sa sœur avec un grand éclat de rire tout en marchant dans la direction opposée à leur salle commune.

Sa petite sœur Andromeda n'était plus la gamine curieuse et attachante qu'elle avait quitté à King's Cross il y a plus de cinq ans. Elle n'était pas non plus l'adolescente malicieuse et dynamique de ses premières années à l'école.  
Non, désormais Andromeda était une effrontée, une provocatrice et, Bellatrix se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en le pensant, peut-être bien une dévergondée. Car ce n'était pas un problème de mauvaises notes qui la concernait, bien que ses résultats n'étaient pas aussi exemplaires que ceux de Bellatrix : elle faisait malgré tout partie des meilleurs grâce à son esprit vif. Comme tous les Black, il va sans dire. Le problème était définitivement son comportement. Bellatrix inspira profondément en se rendant compte qu'elle pensait comme un professeur. Mais n'était-ce pas son rôle, en tant qu'aînée ? De veiller à ce qu'Andromeda suive sa route ? Tel était son devoir : être plus responsable que ses parents, plus éducatrice que les enseignants.

Sauf que tout le problème était là : Bellatrix était l'aînée. La première-née, plus belle et plus spirituelle d'un père sans héritier. Elle avait comme devoir de grimper l'échelle sociale, d'être parfaite pour trouver un mari riche et puissant afin de maintenir l'honneur des Black de sa branche. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, et encore moins aux fantaisies dans lesquelles Andromeda noyait sa vie.

Ainsi elle avait quitté l'enfance. Finis les après-midi à se goinfrer de biscuits, à se reposer une fois les devoirs terminés, à jeter des maléfices aux nés-moldus et à rigoler des professeurs et de leur manque de goût en matière vestimentaire ou d'éducation avec les amis.

Bellatrix comprenait très bien quelle était sa tâche cette année. L'année précédente comprenaient les examens et alors que pour beaucoup de ses camarades, cette expérience avait été exténuante, cela avait été pour elle une année de bonheur : la seule chose que ses parents voulaient d'elle était d'excellentes notes, elle pouvait même mettre un peu de côté tout le reste. « Tout le reste » comprenait bien évidemment les relations, les courriers, l'attitude,... Ce que ses parents ignoraient était sa facilité avec les études. Donc, pendant une année, elle put se reposer, expérimenter certains sorts en dehors du cursus, refaire le monde dans sa tête, agacer les ennemis des véritables Sang-Purs, et pire encore pour une fille de bonne famille, s'interroger sur sa vie.

Cette année commençait donc un nouveau périple. Le plus difficile. La recherche d'un fiancé. Bien évidemment elle n'allait pas se marier à seize ans, mais il fallait commencer à vérifier le passé de chacun, leur apparence, leur richesse, leur puissance magique. Tout cela était davantage la tâche des parents, certes, et bien qu'il soit très improbable que son futur mari fut actuellement à Poudlard, elle devait malgré tout être impeccable pour ne pas subir le qu'en dira-t-on. Elle devait donc se faire belle pour quelqu'un qui ne la verrait pas. Être courtoise et amusante pour quelqu'un qui ne l'écouterait pas. Être sage et moins impliquée dans l'objectif des vrais sorciers pour quelqu'un qui ne prendra pas en compte son opinion. Qui n'apprécierait probablement pas non plus ses capacités. Compter les jours jusqu'à sa majorité, tenir le coup jusque là, sans faire de vagues.  
Tel était son rôle. Pour cette année et la prochaine.

Une fois mariée, ce serait probablement un peu plus facile. Elle n'aurait plus à s'assurer qu'on ne prenne pas ses sourires pour des flirts ou qu'on ne la voit pas passer trop de temps avec d'autres personnes. Elle n'aurait plus à subir la cour d'adolescents vulgaires et niais, elle ne devrait plus se retenir de jeter des maléfices quand elle le veut aux sang-de-bourbes puisqu'elle n'en verrait plus, elle n'inquiéterait plus ses parents et ne risquera plus de déshonorer son nom. Tout serait plus simple. Ennuyeux mais simple.

Elle serait au paradis. Calme, tranquille.  
Elle...  
Bien sûr, l'année dernière, durant quelques moments perdus, elle avait rêvé sans sérieux d'un amour fusionnel, d'une passion terrible. Elle savait que tout le monde avait ce souhait. Elle était juste assez intelligente pour ne pas désigner ce rêve comme un objectif.  
Surtout pas aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en arrivant devant le mur où était dissimulé l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard.

— Bella, fit une voix plaintive.

Bellatrix se retint de soupirer avant de se retourner. Fine, petite, blonde et mal à l'aise comme à son habitude, Narcissa se triturait les doigts, la tête baissée.

— Cissy, regarde les gens dans les yeux quand tu t'adresses à eux. Aussi, parle clairement. Et cesse de faire ça avec tes mains. J'espère que tu ne te ronges plus les ongles, déclara-t-elle assez sèchement en tentant de les distinguer dans l'obscurité.

Bellatrix n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier si d'autres pouvaient l'entendre. Elle ressentait une grande tendresse envers Narcissa qui lui faisait davantage penser à une petite nièce dont elle pouvait s'occuper qu'à une sœur, mais elle savait aussi que ce ton sec et dur était pour son bien. Elle devait se corriger, et mieux valait être un peu gênée par des rires moqueurs de quelques élèves, que de gêner la famille tout entière avec une allure pareille.  
Narcissa obéit à sa sœur et, comme si elle avait reçu un sort dans le dos, se redressa, les épaules en arrière et le menton levé. Bellatrix remarqua que son regard semblait défiant et ses joues un peu roses. Elle venait de la vexer. Elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur : elle n'était qu'en deuxième année après tout... Mais elle devait se reprendre en main rapidement. Sa première année avait été très médiocre.

-Tu as oublié le mot de passe, c'est ça ?

Seul un regard encore plus noir, brûlant d'une colère enfantine, lui répondit. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et, à tous les coups, personne de son dortoir n'avait pris la peine de lui donner les informations nécessaires.

-Tour d'éther.

La porte de la salle commune de Serpentard prit forme sous leurs yeux. Narcissa en profita pour se faufiler et sembla hésiter un moment à claquer la porte au nez de sa grande sœur pour lui montrer davantage sa rage mais elle se retint. Il était cependant impossible de savoir si c'était davantage par peur d'un autre sermon ou pour montrer son dédain.

Bellatrix eut un sourire soulagé. Qu'importe ce qui convenait à davantage à Narcissa pour maintenir l'honneur de sa famille, même si cela devait être la rage.

Narcissa se précipita jusqu'à son lit, évitant le regard des autres, surtout celui de ses camarades de classe. Une fois sur les couvertures, elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit un livre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère, mais pas de cette colère glaciale et impériale que pouvait projeter sa sœur aînée, ni la colère ardente de sa deuxième sœur. Non, elle avait eut la malchance d'être disposée aux colères humides. Quand ses sœurs faisaient preuve d'élégance ou de force, elle faisait preuve de faiblesse. Elle faisait honte à sa famille.  
Et voilà que les larmes commençaient à piquer ses yeux.

Troisième fille. Celle qui aurait dû être un garçon. La dernière chance d'une lignée, une ratée. Une santé fragile quand elle était petite, des difficultés à réaliser de la magie aussi hâtivement que Bellatrix et une incapacité à être naturellement charmante comme Andromeda. Si ses torts s'étaient limités à ça, elle aurait juste pu être ignorée ou ne recevoir que quelques soupirs exaspérés de ses parents. Sauf qu'il y avait bien pire : elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père.

On lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était parfois moqué à cause de ça. Sa mère démontrait par tous les moyens qu'elle lui préférait ses deux autres sœurs. Bellatrix ne cessait de lui faire des remontrances sur son attitude ou son allure alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux. Petite, Andromeda s'amusait parfois à lui dire qu'elle avait peut-être un père moldu pour lui faire peur et la faire pleurer.

Elle pensait qu'une fois sa lettre pour Poudlard reçue, tout irait mieux : elle avait vu avec quelle joie ses parents avaient reçu la nouvelle pour sa sœur il y a cinq ans et à quel point les exploits de Bellatrix étaient racontés sans fatigue aux dîners. Leur fierté n'avait pas diminuée pour celle d'Andromeda quelques années plus tard. Narcissa s'était sentie seule et voyait en Poudlard l'opportunité d'être aussi belle, grande et appréciée que le reste de la fratrie. Elle s'était imaginée épater les professeurs, être entourée d'amis en adoration face à sa famille et ses sœurs, et étonner ses parents qui se mettraient alors à dire du bien d'elle aux repas de famille devant ses cousins, Sirius et Regulus. Populaire.

Elle était tombée de très haut.  
Poudlard n'attendait pas une troisième Black. Il y en avait déjà deux et elles étaient géniales. Poudlard n'en avait rien à faire de son rang et la mettait dans les mêmes classes que les nés-moldus. Ses camarades de classe s'étaient désintéressé d'elle une fois qu'ils eurent compris qu'elle ne leur permettrait pas de devenir ami avec la populaire Andromeda ou d'obtenir l'aide de l'incroyable Bellatrix.

Et elle ne faisait pas partie de meilleurs. Des nés-moldus étaient mêmes plus doués qu'elle en magie ! Elle se demandait pourquoi, de quelle façon et comment ils avaient réussi à tricher. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer cette manigance à son père, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, comme s'il croyait sincèrement que des sorciers de seconde classe pouvaient la surpasser. Or, on lui avait bien appris que c'était impossible, donc elle avait déduit que, du point de vue de son père, le problème venait d'elle. Qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière de son rang, ni de son sang.

À peine en seconde année et voilà qu'elle voulait déjà tout abandonner, rentrer chez elle, ou plutôt à Londres avec ses cousins et ne plus voir personne de sa famille directe. Ne plus être comparée, ne plus être la déception de la famille. La honte. L'affront.

— Elle est déjà rentrée la peste ? murmura une voix derrière son rideau.  
— Pff, quelle snob.

Narcissa serra davantage ses doigts autour des pages de son livre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le tenait à l'envers depuis le début. Elle devait résister, résister contre cette envie de fuir, ou de tout casser.

— C'est moche la jalousie, sale teigne, s'autorisa-t-elle.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!  
— Rien, marmonna-t-elle brusquement.

Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle se savait faible, mais pas aussi lâche, aussi misérable. Elle avait tant espéré et désormais elle ne pouvait que rejoindre l'opinion de sa famille : elle était une déception pour tous. Une partie d'elle même tentait encore de se débattre, de rejeter cette idée, mais face aux preuves, aux évidences, elle ne pouvait fuir la vérité. Cette partie là devenait donc furieuse et remplie d'injustice, de haine et de désespoir. Tout ça pour devenir tellement laide.

Pourtant, elle savait que la vie pouvait être belle... À condition d'être comme ses sœurs.  
Pas comme elle.  
Alors elle ferait de son mieux à nouveau. Elle allait travailler pour briller dans ses études jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus une gêne pour son rang. Elle allait faire attention à son apparence pour qu'on cesse de la critiquer. Elle allait maîtriser ses émotions et ses expressions au point que même les legilimens ignoreront ses véritables pensées. Elle allait être tellement impeccable que ce sera elle qui sermonnera Bellatrix !  
Alors ses sœurs seraient à nouveau gentille avec elle, ses camarades cesseraient de se moquer, ses parents seraient plus indulgent.  
Et cette partie d'elle-même redeviendrait belle.

Sauf que cela demanderait beaucoup d'effort, et elle n'aurait aucun soutien.  
Alors ce soir encore, Narcissa allait se morfondre à se demander pourquoi tous la haïssait, pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se rebeller, pourquoi elle agissait de manière aussi indigne, pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi populaire qu'Andromeda, pourquoi s'abaissait-elle aux insultes et aux colères face à Bellatrix, et pourquoi finissait-elle toujours par pleurer dans son lit ?

Elle voulait juste être ce qu'on attendait d'elle : qu'on lui montre comment réussir, comment réparer l'erreur de sa naissance, que sa vie soit acceptée.  
Tout ce que Narcissa voulait c'était une miette de ce qu'Andromeda s'amusait à gaspiller.

Andromeda était la seconde, elle n'avait donc pas à montrer l'exemple. Il lui était donc difficile de décevoir parce qu'elle n'inspirait aucune crainte à ses parents et qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de la gronder, de la sermonner ou de lui imposer la perfection et rien d'autre... Leur relation était bien plus agréable et légère ! Andromeda avait donc toujours été la préférée.

Tout le monde le savait, Andromeda la première. Elle avait saisi rapidement cette opportunité, comportement digne de tout Serpentard, et l'exploitait jusqu'à la moelle. A Poudlard ou ailleurs, elle pouvait jouer avec qui elle voulait et comme elle voulait tandis que Bellatrix devait surveiller jusqu'au nom des animaux de compagnie de ses amis. Avoir des devoirs en retard et des heures de colle la rendait intéressante, contrairement à ses sœurs si proprettes, et l'amour qu'elle recevait la rendait plus confiante que cette peureuse de Narcissa. Enfin, sa liberté si provocatrice créait une aura envoûtante autour d'elle.  
Andromeda, gambadant dans les cachots toute seule, savait qu'elle ne serait jamais isolée. Sans avoir la beauté troublante de sa grande sœur, elle se savait terriblement attirante par son comportement et par sa nature profonde.

— Miss Black ! éclata une voix derrière elle.

Elle ne sursauta même pas, dissimulant une bouteille volée à la cuisine derrière son dos.

— Oui, professeur Slughorn ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire chaleureux et cette légère intonation qu'elle savait irrésistible.  
— Que faites vous en dehors de votre dortoir ?  
— Oh, vous allez vous moquer de moi professeur, mais j'ai oublié le mot de passe et j'espérais rencontrer un autre retardataire, mêlant la plaisanterie à l'excuse.  
— C'est « Tour d'éther ». Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus, la sermonna gentiment son directeur de maison, oubliant volontairement qu'il lui avait dit la même chose une bonne vingtaine de fois l'année précédente.

Elle savait séduire ses parents, ses amis, les professeurs, les prétendants. Andromeda ne connaissait pas la peur. Cela se ressentait autour d'elle.  
Il y avait bien eu une période d'essai. D'abord une note un peu moins excellente, puis des mots un peu moins délicats, enfin des amis bien trop bas pour son rang. Tout ce qu'elle avait reçu était quelques incitations de ses parents à faire mieux, rien de plus. Alors elle avait appris à en profiter.  
Elle aimait beaucoup ses sœurs, mais elles étaient devenues trop ennuyantes et trop agaçantes. Elle voulait s'amuser ! Pas gâcher sa vie à faire semblant et à prétendre et à être une parfaite poupée immobile en attente d'un mari. Bien sûr, une partie d'elle se doutait que ses sœurs ne vivaient peut-être pas la même chose qu'elle, mais c'était leur faute : elles n'avaient qu'à être plus naturelles, plus sûre d'elles. De toute façon, Andromeda n'était pas leur nourrice ! Elle avait sa vie à vivre, merci bien.

Alors, elle les avait laissées de leur côté. Trop occupée. Et puis, de temps en temps, elle les poussait un peu pour les faire réagir. C'était sa manière de les aider, mais ses idiotes de sœur étaient bien trop coincées en matière d'idéologie, et sensibles émotionnellement pour prendre ses remarques comme des blagues.  
Cette année, elle en avait assez. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on les compare. Elle les laisserait de leur côté et, si jamais Bellatrix cherchait à lui faire la morale ou si Narcissa venait chouiner sur son épaule, elle leur ferait regretter.  
Andromeda venait d'avoir quatorze ans, il était donc tout naturel qu'elle en ait marre de sa famille.

Elle méritait bien une première gorgée de sa boisson pour sa réussite avec Slughorn. Sauf que, à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouteille au milieu du couloir, une seconde voix bien moins sympathique l'interpella.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?! s'exclama le très vieux, et agaçant, concierge, Appollon Picott.

Slughorn, c'était du gâteau de le mettre dans sa poche, mais Picott c'était autre chose : il était bien plus attaché au règlement et bien moins sympathique envers elle que le professeur de potion, surtout depuis la blague hilarante qu'Andromeda avait prononcé un peu trop fort il y a deux ans au sujet de sa façon de marcher.

— Je...  
— Elle se sentait mal durant le festin et l'infirmière lui a donné une potion à boire avant d'aller dormir. Elle m'a également demandé de la raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir, déclara précipitamment une voix derrière elle.

Picott et Andromeda eurent le même sursaut avant de se retrouver devant un garçon un peu enrobé et au visage particulièrement benêt aux yeux de la jeune fille. Cependant, elle avait été dans des situations plus délicates que ça, et elle était à Serpentard pour une bonne raison. Sa maison lui avait bien appris qu'il était criminel de ne pas exploiter la naïveté des gens pour s'en sortir.

— Tout à fait. Maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment rejoindre ma salle commune, je me sens toujours un peu barbouillée.

Picott était un homme méfiant, mais il conservait une forme d'affection pour les élèves de l'école Poudlard. Il n'était pas souriant, ni même agréable, mais il veillait sur eux et leur bien être comme un grand-père sévère. Il accepta alors de laisser les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner dans les cachots.

— Pourquoi tu est dehors à cette heure-ci ? demanda froidement Andromeda.

Sa question n'avait rien de déplacée. En effet, elle ne lui avait rien demandé, donc elle n'avait pas à le remercier. Il était de toute évidence d'une famille non Sang-Pur, donc elle n'avait pas à lui demander son nom. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais vu son visage à Serpentard, alors elle devait vérifier ses intentions.

— Pour la même raison que toi j'imagine ? tenta-t-il avec maladresse.

La réplique aurait eut son effet s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé avec si peu d'aisance. Il l'avait probablement entendue de la bouche d'un autre et attendait depuis de pouvoir la ressortir.

-Je m'appelle Edward... Tonks. Tout le monde m'appelle Ted.

Au moins, il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé son identité. Bien qu'il devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle, il était évident qu'elle le dominait dans cette conversation, ce qui était parfaitement naturel pour une sorcière comme Andromeda.

— En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander en retour.  
— Quoi donc ? siffla-t-elle, sa voix devenue glaciale.

Bellatrix ne savait pas être aussi touchante que Narcissa, Narcissa ne savait pas être aussi impériale que Bellatrix. Andromeda, elle, savait. Elle savait tout. Sauf peut-être ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais elle allait le savoir, alors...

— Laisse moi traîner avec ton groupe une ou deux fois. Au déjeuner, ou durant une pause. Même pas la peine de me parler, je veux juste qu'on me voit dans ce groupe pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je peux aider, mon meilleur ami est préfet alors je peux lui demander les horaires des rondes.

L'offre semblait alléchante. Le garçon pas trop nul. Andromeda aimait la flatterie, et savoir que sa présence était recherchée lui plaisait énormément. Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin d'aide ?

— Tu as des amis, alors pourquoi chercher à nous faire subir ta présence ? continua-t-elle sur ce ton si propre à sa famille.  
— Je... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis dans mon année, avoua-t-il, tout penaud. Je m'entends bien avec ce préfet parce qu'on aime la même équipe, mais à part lui, il n'y a personne avec...  
— C'est bon, pas la peine de m'ennuyer avec le récit de ta misérable vie, coupa Andromeda en ajoutant un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche trop insistante.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, profitant de cet instant pour peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider.

— Jeudi prochain, tu pourras traîner avec nous au dîner, et le déjeuner de samedi. Ça devrait être suffisant pour que ta cote remonte. Elle ne pourrait pas être plus bas, pas vrai ? Et ne parle pas.  
— D'accord ! Merci beauc...  
— J'ai dit ne parle pas, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau en s'éloignant pour de bon cette fois.

Elle s'infiltra dans la salle commune, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne plus tenter le destin.  
Andromeda s'allongea au centre de son cercle d'amis près de la cheminée et déboucha la bouteille une seconde fois. Oui, Andromeda était vue comme une fille cool. Et elle avait l'intention de le rester.

 _Note:_

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre !_  
 _Merci à Dedellia qui a eu le courage de bêtater ce chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur:_

 _Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle chanson, qui a été très difficile à attribuer car quand je l'écoute je pense à plein de personnage : Severus, Dolohov, certaines de mes OCs,..._  
 _Freeze Your Brain de la comédie musicale Heathers, appartient à Yellow Sounds Label. Le chapitre est "gentil" mais la chanson peut être un peu dure pour certain (dépression et tout ce qui va avec) donc je préfère prévenir._

 **Chapitre 2 : Freeze your brain.**

— C'est donc toi, Bellatrix Black ?

La jeune femme referma à moitié son livre d'enchantements et leva un regard ennuyé sur le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Un ou deux ans plus jeune qu'elle, Rabastan Lestrange était un élève qui aurait pu être décrit comme « à problèmes » si sa famille ne faisait pas de son mieux pour le couvrir. Quelques différends avec les professeurs, des maléfices un peu trop voyants à des élèves et une incapacité à savoir quand parler mais quand se taire, en matière d'amélioration de la société sorcière. Son apparence n'était pas laide, il semblait même plus vieux que son âge véritable, mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant, comme une éternelle grimace pour agacer ceux qui osaient poser leur regard sur lui.

— J'ignorais que les Lestrange cherchaient à faire croire qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas, fit-elle sèchement en retournant à son livre.

Rabastan eut un geste brusque trahissant sa panique suite à la réflexion de Bellatrix : bien évidemment, personne ne pouvait ignorer qui était Bellatrix Black, surtout dans leur milieu. Pire encore, en tentant de paraître spirituel et détaché, il avait attaché le nom de sa famille à sa maladresse.

— Ce n'est pas contre toi, se reprit-il un peu trop rapidement pour être sincère malgré son ton doucereux, c'est juste qu'il y en a tellement, des noms et des visages qu'ils finissent par se mélanger dans mon esprit et j'ai arrêté de faire l'effort de m'en rappeler.  
— Par manque d'effort ou d'espace dans ton cerveau ? continua Bellatrix avec un soupçon d'impatience.

Elle voulait juste lire son livre, pas se lancer dans un duel de sorcier avec un Sang Pur dont le frère semblait faire partie des prétendants pour son futur mariage, bien qu'il ne soit pas l'un des préférés. Si Rabastan était là, c'était pour la déstabiliser, se moquer d'elle ou essayer de la séduire et ainsi pouvoir demander davantage à la famille Black en échange de son silence. Au moins, il venait l'embêter elle et pas ses sœurs : Narcissa maîtrisait encore très mal l'art de la conversation et Andromeda avait commencé à fréquenter un garçon né-moldu de temps à autre... N'avait-elle donc aucune pudeur ? Aucun sens moral ? Ou lui avait-on jeté un sort ?  
Une chance que Lestrange n'avait pas tenté de les approcher : les dégâts auraient été bien pires. Bien évidemment, il était connu de tous qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attaquer à Bellatrix Black, car si la punition sociale était dure, la magique serait encore pire. Malgré cette précaution, elle préférait éviter de s'attirer des ennuis, il y avait trop à perdre. De plus, Rabastan ne semblait pas non plus vouloir la séduire. Encore heureux. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans un miroir aurait suffit pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune chance, pensa Bellatrix avec une satisfaction cruelle.

— Par manque d'importance, voyons.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme posa son livre sur ses genoux et afficha son expression la plus glaciale, les sourcils froncés et un regard terrible posé sur son interlocuteur, tel un rapace prêt à tuer sa proie. À sa grande surprise Rabastan ne sembla pas effrayé le moins du monde. Il venait d'insinuer que les Black n'étaient pas important, il venait de répondre à la possible future fiancée de son frère aîné, il venait peut-être de réaliser un incident diplomatique entre leurs familles et il souriait doucement ?!  
Il devait avoir un grave problème dans sa tête. Ou alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas qu'une femme puisse avoir envie de le déchiqueter sur place. Une lettre assassine à ses parents pour tuer socialement son frère ne serait pas suffisant, elle allait devoir chercher un de ces fameux sorts qui la fascinaient tant dans la Réserve pour s'occuper de son cas. Enfin une occasion de les utiliser !

Bellatrix inspira profondément : elle était l'aînée des Black, elle ne devait pas penser de telles choses, la violence n'était pas digne d'elle. Être impeccable, ne pas faire fuir les prétendants et rester sage. Peu importe les passions qui pouvaient surgir en elle. Elle les rangerait, les cacherait, les renierait.

— De nombreuses personnes seront ravies d'entendre ça, souffla-t-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.  
— Je t'en prie, vas-y, répliqua-t-il en s'installant confortablement dans le siège en face du sien.

Bellatrix n'arriva pas à cacher sa surprise cette fois : il sortit une plume de sa poche, la lui tendit et croisa les jambes en continuant de la fixer avec son sourire calme et agaçant.

— Tu... Tu comprends que je vais écrire à nos familles respectives, ce qui annulera toute possibilité d'alliance ?

Peut-être était-il simplement idiot. Ça arrivait même dans les meilleures familles.

— Tant mieux. Ça t'accordera davantage de temps pour toi.

Cette fois, le trouble de Bellatrix fut plus qu'intellectuel. Quelque chose en elle avait vibré à l'entente de cette phrase.

— Peu importe les noms et les visages, le problème n'est pas là : les familles de sorciers sont obligées de se restreindre quand on devrait pouvoir s'épanouir. Regarde-toi, tu es probablement la sorcière la plus talentueuse de ta génération et qu'est-ce que cette société t'impose ? D'attendre un époux ?

Elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre le sache. Ou plutôt qu'on le dise à voix haute. Elle devait le contredire. Mais il parlait et, bien qu'il ne soit pas un grand orateur, bien que son visage soit peu agréable et son ton prétentieux, ce qu'il disait l'envoûtait. Il lui montrait ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, toujours caché.

— Tu devrais être au-dessus de tout ça, non ? Faire éclater ton talent ! Même les septièmes années sont ridicules par rapport à ta puissance magique. Et c'est partout pareil, les gens comme toi sont restreints.

Elle cessa enfin d'écarquiller les yeux. Des compliments. C'était donc ça... Quelle déception.

— Et tu penses pouvoir m'épanouir, c'est ça ? réussit-elle finalement à placer.

Il voulait uniquement la troubler. Rien de plus. Elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans son livre pour de bon afin d'atténuer sa légère déception, quand il continua.

— Oh, pas moi. Moi je t'indique juste où commence le chemin, à toi de le prendre ou non. Celui qui te guidera par contre, Lui, il pourra te donner accès à bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Lui ? Qui...  
Un soupçon lui traversa l'esprit avec le même fracas qu'un éclair dans la nuit.

— Tu parles de celui qui se fait appeler « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? murmura-t-elle avec suspicion.

Le sourire de Rabastan s'étira très légèrement et il hocha la tête.

— Avec lui, les sorciers de notre rang pourront enfin laisser tomber ces prétentions et ces chaînes stupides. Nous pourrons enfin avoir accès à nos droits et non plus être écrasés par des obligations stupides. Je ne prétends pas que ce sera facile, ce sera très probablement douloureux, et tu risques de t'isoler, surtout au début mais... Le bonheur, le réconfort que l'on tire de cette décision, cette fracture avec les autres, cet abandon total à ses convictions... c'est mieux que tout ce que tu as pu connaître.

Bellatrix cligna des yeux. Elle avait entendu parler de ce sorcier aux pouvoirs incroyables et aux idées approuvées par sa famille. Même sans ça, elle aurait supporté son action : elle était intéressée par ses coups d'éclat, sans parler que son environnement, si secret et caché, ne pouvait que la fasciner, comme la plupart des filles de son âge qui en avait entendu parler. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à être mêlée à ce périple. Elle imaginait épouser un sorcier dont les opinions seraient les mêmes que les siennes. Ils auraient soutenu sa cause dans leur monde mais...  
On lui proposait de le rejoindre... concrètement ? De commencer cette grande entreprise qui avait trop attendu ? Son cœur commençait à s'accélérer. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris.

— Je ne comprends pas. S'il a besoin des Black, pourquoi m'adresses-tu la parole ? Tout le monde sait que ma famille approuve ses opinions, alors pourquoi ne pas contacter mon père ou mon oncle ?  
— Ce n'est ni ton père, ni ton oncle qui l'intéresse. C'est toi.

Bellatrix eut un moment d'absence. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté, elle était saisie de frissons et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son esprit était comme figé.

— Non. Je suis...  
— Tu inspires l'admiration, le désir et la jalousie tout en te retenant. Tu n'en as pas marre ? Tu ne veux pas inspirer une passion plus puissante ? Et peut-être même suprême ? Tu as un esprit vif, tu es influente et avec quelques petits efforts, tu pourrais vraiment l'approcher.  
— Je... Je ne comprends pas. Que pourrait-il vouloir de moi ? Je n'ai pas encore de liens directs au Ministère, répliqua-t-elle, énervée contre sa propre incompréhension.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'on se joue d'elle, ne pas saisir de quoi il était question et être en situation de faiblesse face à tous ces... minables, ces idiots et ces prétentieux qui ignoraient volontairement ses véritables capacités. Elle maudissait ce trouble qui la saisissait. Elle méprisait ce garçon qui jouait avec ses nerfs. Et par dessus tout, elle redoutait avoir de faux espoirs.

— Ce n'est pas ça qu'il recherche : des contacts, il peut en avoir sans effort. Il ne veut pas de l'aînée des Black pour asseoir son pouvoir, il veut voir si Bellatrix peut se batte à ses côtés.

Cette fois-ci elle sentit quelque chose exploser en elle, comme lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, ou plus fort encore. On ne voulait pas d'elle pour sa famille ou son apparence mais pour sa magie ?  
Pour elle ?

— Est-ce que tes parents savent ce que tu fais ? dit-elle mécaniquement, pour masquer son trouble.  
— C'est trop loin pour eux, ils n'ont plus l'âge de faire ça. C'est mon frère qui est dans le cercle, c'est moins formel que ce que tu peux croire. Pour l'aider, j'ai dû apprendre à tâter le terrain et cuisiner les gens pour connaître leurs opinions. Moi aussi, j'ai l'intention d'intégrer son entourage, mais il ne me doit rien. Le monde actuel ne nous doit rien. C'est à nous de nous battre, de défendre nos valeurs pour que nos droits de Sang-Purs soient enfin respectés.

Bellatrix gardait désormais les mains sur son livre uniquement parce qu'elle ignorait où les placer, mais son attention n'aurait pu se détacher de Rabastan. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui et de ses ambitions mais elle voulait en savoir davantage.

— Je comprends que, toi aussi, tu planifies ton futur : avoir des notes parfaites et te marier à un sorcier de très bonne famille, probablement meilleure que la mienne, — je comprendrais d'ailleurs — mais penses à tout ce que tu risques de perdre si on laisse ces sang-de-bourbes voler nos écoles, nos lois et nos baguettes.

Elle hocha la tête : il prêchait une convertie. Elle savait mieux que lui à quel point son statut était précieux et à protéger. Comme sa famille avait réclamé des sacrifices, comme elle devait à son tour surveiller ses sœurs et ses cousins et comme sa vision était moins centrée sur sa propre vie et davantage sur le destin de sa lignée.

— Alors il faut peut-être commencer à se protéger. Et c'est ce qu'il propose : laisser un temps de côtés nos stupides obligations familiales pour agir, se battre et souffrir un peu afin que plus rien ne reste sauf... nous.  
— Qu'est-ce que cela implique concrètement ? demanda Bellatrix.

Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça, la salle commune était vide, mais elle n'aimait pas attendre plus que le strict nécessaire. Bien sûr qu'il fallait se débarrasser des sang-de-bourbes, c'était naturel, et les lois prenaient trop de temps, c'était évident. Mais comment pouvait elle aider à son âge ? Qui devait-elle contacter ? Que devait-elle faire ?

— Oublie qui tu es et combat le feu par le feu. Tu n'es plus celle que la société veut que tu sois quand tu combats pour lui : tu es toi. Qu'importe si dans six mois tu dois te fiancer, qu'importe ce que peuvent te dire les autres et qu'importe s'ils te demandent d'arrêter ou d'être une gentille fille. Tu dois te dédier complètement à Lui. Demande à décaler tes fiançailles et dis à tes parents que tu veux te lancer sur ce chemin, puis envoie une lettre à mon frère pour lui dire que tu veux rejoindre son cercle et commence à... t'investir. Même ici, à Poudlard, c'est important. Si cela arrive jusqu'à ses oreilles... tu seras contactée.

Bellatrix eut l'impression étrange et paradoxale de voler en tombant, tandis que Rabastan se redressait.  
C'était risqué : vexer ses parents, gêner leurs préparatifs et provoquer des problèmes dans l'école...

— Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne te moques pas de moi ?  
— Tu en connais des sorciers qui oseraient parler en son nom ? lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant, le regard craintif à la simple mention de cette idée, une expression presque morbide sur le visage.

Le visage de Bellatrix s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère : non, en effet.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait entendu parler d'elle et pensait qu'elle serait utile pour sa cause.  
C'était un honneur... Et une délivrance !  
Car ce n'était pas simplement une terrible opportunité, mais également la liberté d'être elle-même qu'on lui proposait. Elle, parmi tous les autres élèves, et en plus il ne s'intéressait pas seulement à sa famille ou son futur mariage, mais à elle et ses possibilités en tant que sorcière. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle s'attendait presque à ce que Rabastan revienne pour lui dire que c'était une blague. Pourtant, comme il l'avait si bien dit : qui parlerait du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec autant de légèreté ?

Toujours assise dans son fauteuil, Bella fixait la même page de son livre sans la lire, sans la voir. Son esprit était en pagaille et pourtant plus vif et acéré que jamais. Elle devait prendre une décision. Sa place n'était pas assurée, loin de là. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorcières proches de lui, toujours des sorciers. Cependant...  
Elle sentit les pages se déchirer doucement sous la pression de ses doigts comme ses chaînes qui se brisaient dans son cœur sous sa nouvelle détermination.  
Elle savait. Elle le savait très clairement, même si tout cela n'était qu'une blague, même si les Lestrange finissaient par l'ignorer, même si sa famille décidait de refuser un tel choix. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien désormais, ni du mariage, ni du rejet de sa classe sociale. Moins d'une demi-heure avant, elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'éventualité de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi personnellement, mais, à cet instant, il semblait absurde qu'il puisse exister une autre éventualité pour son avenir. Elle savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour atteindre ce but et que plus rien d'autre n'allait compter.

Alors, elle ne se restreindrait plus, ne dissimulerait plus sa nature, qu'elle-même ignorait encore à force de faux-semblants, et elle ne jouerait plus ce stupide rôle d'élève parfaite, ni son futur rôle d'épouse effacée, au contraire ! Tout ça pour promulguer une idéologie qui lui est chère. Elle saurait l'expliquer à ses parents. La motivation qui venait de surgir en elle, illuminée par cette nouvelle opportunité, semblait invincible. Elle devait juste... devenir un peu plus impressionnante. Montrer qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec elle et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en envoyant Lestrange lui parler : elle n'allait pas seulement laisser sa passion s'exprimer mais comptait bien l'embraser davantage.  
Et peut-être s'améliorer en magie offensive pour ne pas être à la traîne.  
Oui. C'est Lui qu'elle voulait épater. Voilà enfin un périple qui la séduisait.

 _Note:_

 _Toujours un énorme merci à Dedellia sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais été publiée._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ce chapitre se bse sur la chanson Life Boat, de la comédie musicale Heathers, une chanson assez douloureuse, très courte et qui parle bien de la pression sociale au sein du lycée._

 _Beaucoup de joie à l'horizon, n'est-ce pas ?_

 **Chapitre 3 : life boat**

— Cesse de jouer avec tes couverts, siffla sèchement Druella d'un air pincé.

Narcissa reposa doucement son verre, baissant la tête dans un mélange de honte et de rancœur.  
Sa mère savait parfaitement faire naître l'embarras en elle. C'était probablement son plus grand talent et Narcissa se demandait parfois si elle n'utilisait pas la magie pour accentuer l'effet : elle avait été la seule à entendre la remontrance à table et pourtant elle rougissait comme si toute la maison avait ricané.

Cependant, cette gêne provenait peut-être davantage de l'injustice de la situation : elle ne faisait que remuer son verre d'eau entre ses doigts pour créer de légères vagues à l'intérieur tandis qu'Andromeda faisait virevolter les vases encore remplis de fleurs au-dessus de la table à manger décorée pour ce repas de Noël en famille.  
Pourquoi s'étonnait-elle encore ? Maintenant que sa sœur était en cinquième année et nommée préfète de Serpentard, adorée par sa maison, adulée par ses parents, admirée par ses cousins, il n'était pas étonnant que toute la famille lui accorde davantage d'indulgence, plus que le vilain petit canard, l'élève médiocre et insipide de troisième année qu'elle était.  
Elle devait vivre sur un fil et, même si elle n'en tombait pas, ce ne serait jamais suffisant, tandis que sa sœur pouvait s'étendre sur un espace de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch et être acclamée comme si elle venait de réaliser un miracle. Malgré ses rêves, sa rage et ses efforts, Narcissa avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à surpasser Andromeda aux yeux de qui que ce soit, surtout à ceux de sa famille. Il n'y avait aucune issue à cette situation : elle devait seulement essayer d'éviter autant que possible les remarques. Ses notes étaient bien meilleures, pas encore parfaites, mais ses professeurs ne lui faisaient plus de remarques et plus personne ne l'embêtait, elle était bien trop insipide de toute façon. Il lui arrivait même d'échanger quelques phrases avec d'autres élèves qui représentaient ce qu'il y avait de bon dans la société sorcière, un peu grâce à Bellatrix, elle devait l'avouer.  
Cependant, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance aux yeux de sa famille.

Coincée dans sa robe de soirée, ses mains devenant désagréablement moites par l'absence d'occupation et ses pensées noyant ses rêves, elle se sentait sombrer, sans aucun espoir de remonter.  
Les éclats de rire de ses petits cousins attirèrent son attention sans pour autant améliorer son humeur. Au contraire. Sirius et Regulus s'exclamaient et applaudissaient, timidement pour le plus jeune, bruyamment pour l'aîné, obnubilés par les acrobaties réalisées par les poinsettias au-dessus de leur tête.

— Sirius, tiens-toi bien à table, fit mécaniquement Walburga avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

Sirius venait de se lever, probablement sans s'en rendre compte, suite à une pirouette particulièrement complexe d'une hellébore autour du lustre, les bougies ayant menacé d'embraser les pétales.

— Ma chérie, tu veux bien ranger ta baguette s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Druella à sa deuxième fille, d'un ton bien différent de celui qu'elle avait employé précédemment. Nous allons manger d'ici peu.

Elle posa un regard fier et eut un léger gloussement silencieux en voyant Andromeda lever les yeux au ciel. Narcissa savait qu'elle aurait eu un sermon sur la politesse et la tenue nécessaire d'une demoiselle bien éduquée pour ce simple geste. Pourtant, malgré la jalousie, la rancœur et l'ennui, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer et d'admirer les sorts de sa grande sœur : en quelques mouvements précis, les vases étaient à nouveau sur la table, les fleurs disposées élégamment à l'intérieur, pas une seule goutte d'eau ne s'était échappée et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'un instant avant, un incendie floral avait failli débuter.  
Narcissa, malgré ce que pouvaient dire ses parents, avait un esprit vif : elle comprenait sa situation, celle de sa famille, ce qu'on attendait des sœurs Black et bien d'autres choses. Elle avait deviné pourquoi Andromeda avait de tels avantages, pourquoi Walburga était plus dure envers Sirius et elle se doutait même de la raison pour laquelle Bellatrix commençait à l'intégrer à certains cercles privés tandis qu'elle les délaissait.  
Malgré cette capacité de compréhension, Narcissa ne comprenait jamais pourquoi sa sœur la plus chaotique était également la personne la plus talentueuse en matière de sorts de rangement. Cela l'aidait principalement pour dissimuler ses bêtises les plus graves, mais n'expliquait en rien ses capacités hors du commun.

Sirius afficha une petite moue déçue tandis qu'un sourire traînait encore sur le visage de Regulus qui regardait désormais la baguette de sa cousine avec envie. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Narcissa avait été relativement appréciée de ses petits cousins : elle était la plus jeune et pouvait jouer un peu avec eux durant la période scolaire. Ils ne lui faisaient pas de remarques sur sa magie, sur ses manières, et tante Walburga appréciait de savoir ses enfants, parfois un peu turbulents, en bonne compagnie. Elle aurait voulu continuer à être leur préférée : la gentille, la douce et la rassurante cousine Narcissa. Celle qui garde les secrets, ne trahit pas et n'abandonne pas les gens derrière elle. Cependant, une fois arrivée à Poudlard, elle ne les voyait plus que durant les vacances, en même temps que Bellatrix, qui était bien trop âgée et occupée pour passer du temps avec des enfants de moins de dix ans, et Andromeda. Andromeda et sa magie envahissante, Andromeda et son humour stupide, Andromeda.

Elle qui l'asphyxiait toujours un peu plus : ayant l'amour de ses parents, désormais elle lui volait l'attention de ses cousins. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle et ils en venaient à oublier qu'il existait une troisième sœur Black, qui avait été là quand ils avaient eu des bobos, ou pour parler de leurs rêves et de leurs cauchemars. Andromeda la belle adolescente aux cheveux brillants et au sourire malicieux, Andromeda la talentueuse sorcière, Andromeda la cousine rigolote, Andromeda.  
Encore Andromeda.  
Toujours Andromeda.

Qu'elle ait déçu ses parents par sa naissance était bien assez terrible pour Narcissa, mais le fait de perdre ses seuls soutiens dans la le clan Black lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été chassée de la famille. Cette famille à qui elle tentait de plaire envers et contre tout.

Regulus semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi la magie avait cessé. Il était encore petit. Facilement impressionnable. Narcissa eut alors l'idée de changer la salière en hermine pour le surprendre : elle n'était pas aussi douée que sa sœur, mais elle savait faire quelques tours. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, mais aussitôt elle sentit les doigts de sa mère lui saisir son poignet.

— Pas de magie j'ai dit, siffla à nouveau Druella avec un regard désapprobateur.  
— Mais Andromeda..., commença Narcissa avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
— Andromeda sait ce qu'elle fait, elle. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance pour qu'elle ne me fasse pas honte devant toute la famille. Alors range ta baguette avant de te ridiculiser.

Narcissa obéit sans dire un mot de plus, habituée et écœurée.  
Andromeda, Andromeda, Andromeda. Elle en devenait malade !  
Les élèves de Poudlard devaient soi-disant ne pas faire de magie à l'extérieur mais personne ne respectait les règles, c'était bien connu. Tous savaient que c'était à cause des nés-moldus qui devaient faire attention à ne pas briser encore plus le Secret Magique. La Trace n'avait pas autant d'effet pour les vrais sorciers. Cependant, dans une vraie maison de sorciers, les enfants s'entraînaient pour leurs cours et épater leurs amis. Sauf elle. Elle, elle faisait honte. Peu importe que ses notes aient remonté, qu'elle connaisse ses sorts sur le bout des doigts. Elle restait la nulle de la famille.

Et bien sûr Bellatrix ne pouvait pas lancer un « Narcissa s'est grandement améliorée, vous savez ? » ou « Vous seriez étonné des progrès réalisés par ma sœur. ». Non : elle était bien trop occupée à assurer sa propre place, il fallait donc repousser les besoins et les cris de désespoir de sa sœur en dehors des sujets de conversation. Depuis un an, Narcissa avait l'impression que sa grande sœur se battait pour s'éloigner. C'était un sentiment très étrange et un peu effrayant : jamais Bella n'avait été aussi généreuse et indulgente envers Narcissa. Elle lui faisait rencontrer d'autres personnes, l'invitait dans certaines conversations, et ignorait ses maladresses — ou peut-être ne faisait-elle plus attention.  
Cependant, elle finissait toujours par ne plus fréquenter ceux qu'elle présentait à Narcissa, quittait toujours les conversation une fois sa sœur bien insérée et lui parlait de moins en moins.  
Ainsi elle avait pu passer une année légèrement moins affreuse que les précédentes par leur solitude grâce à la rencontre du prometteur et impérieux Antonin Dolohov, du dernier et très populaire Malfoy et du moins gâté par la nature mais agréablement servile Crabbe. Pourtant, malgré ces connaissances, l'ombre de ses sœurs existait toujours. Toujours plus haute, plus forte, plus terrible...

— C'est vrai que, si tu avais un meilleur statut dans ta fratrie, tu aurais eu une bien meilleure position et les gens auraient passé un peu plus de temps avec toi. Ils perdraient moins de temps à tenter d'impressionner tes sœurs et t'auraient peut-être même obéit, avait un jour plaisanté Lucius dans la salle commune quand ils étaient en petit comité, avec un sourire contenant un peu trop de pitié au goût de Narcissa.

Oui, les gens perdaient leur temps avec ces sorcières qui ne leur accordaient pas même un regard. Ni à eux, ni à elle. Narcissa sentait sa sœur s'éloigner. Peut-être que Bellatrix réalisait tous ces efforts pour que sa petite sœur ne soit pas toute seule une fois qu'elle quitterait Poudlard définitivement à la fin de l'année. Ou peut-être décidait-elle de lui transmettre le flambeau, ou fardeau, de la vie sociale des Black dans la fameuse école de sorcellerie.  
Ou peut-être était-ce lié à ses nouvelles lubies et aux soupçons de Narcissa.

— Tu as de la chance d'être sœur avec Bellatrix, elle semble décidée à mener une vie qui a un véritable sens, lui avait affirmé avec une fierté mêlée d'admiration Dolohov, pourtant si peu loquace d'habitude. Plus que ton autre sœur en tout cas. J'imagine que l'oisiveté lui conviendra mieux que se battre pour les justes valeurs de la société sorcière.

Seules Bellatrix et Andromeda pouvait sortir Antonin Dolohov de ses secrètes pensées. Mais il avait raison. Depuis un peu moins d'un an, Bellatrix s'était mise à fréquenter des élèves moins appréciés des professeurs, à avoir des propos moins corrects en présence de certains groupes, et à sortir sa baguette plus souvent que nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir le charisme de Bellatrix ou celui d'Andromeda, avait soupiré Crabbe avec un émerveillement moins calculé que dans ses compliments habituels. Quoique je ne sais pas si je n'y gagnerais pas d'avantage avec une fraction du talent de ta sœur aînée.

Ce talent désormais utilisé plus violemment que nécessaire... Plus que ce qui était convenable pour une sorcière en quête d'un fiancé, pour une élève de dernière année, pour une personne cherchant à s'insérer dans la haute société par la famille. Comme si elle avait trouvé une autre façon de s'imposer, de diriger et de se faire accepter et respecter. Narcissa regardait ce changement s'opérer sans savoir ce qui allait en sortir, et ce repas de famille, bien que renforçant ses soupçons, ne l'aidait pas à deviner l'issue de cette évolution. Bellatrix changeait tellement que même Narcissa n'essayait pas de la retenir près d'elle, par choix... Et un peu par peur.

— Cela fait longtemps qu'on explique au Ministère l'urgence de radier les nés-moldus et qu'il refuse. Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une faveur qu'on demande, mais au contraire d'une solution : on sauve les sorciers et les sorcières d'une trahison de grande ampleur des sang-de-bourbes ! Il faut être plus concrets dans nos démarches, plus décisifs, faire comprendre que l'attente est terminée, expliquait-elle avec une véhémence qu'elle maîtrisait peu, malgré son contrôle habituel, permettant aux autres personnes à table de l'écouter.  
— Je suis d'accord que cela dure depuis trop longtemps, mais les choses ont toujours été ainsi : dans la longueur. Tout comme notre famille dure depuis plusieurs siècle, la vérité et la pureté voient le temps comme leur confirmation, lui répondit Orion sans véritable aplomb. De plus, une accélération imposée risquerait de mettre le Ministère mal à l'aise, ou pire lui faire croire que nous sommes contre lui.  
— Mais n'est-ce pas le moment de demander au Ministère de faire un choix ? Entre les valeurs sorcières ou la trahison impure ? Et s'il ne veut pas nous écouter, à nous de le refuser et d'imposer enfin une véritable société qui aurait à cœur nos valeurs, continua Bellatrix, agitant légèrement ses mains pour appuyer ses propos.

Narcissa écoutait sans faire de bruit, sans même observer son assiette qui était à nouveau remplie par Kreattur qui passait discrètement entre les chaises, un large plateau dans les bras. La politique l'intéressait un peu. C'était un sujet agréable pour distinguer les élèves intéressants du reste, en plus il était impossible de la critiquer à ce sujet puisqu'elle était encore trop jeune et que, pour une fois, ses parents n'attendaient rien de sa part à ce sujet.

— Évidemment, répliqua Orion, il serait bon de rappeler aux hautes sphères qui est le véritable cœur de notre société. Cependant, peut-on vraiment se lancer dans une telle révolution ? Peut-on avoir confiance dans ce projet ? Bien sûr je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ceux qui portent ces idées, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant les sourcils froncés et les joues plus rouges de sa nièce, mais ne risque-t-il pas d'y avoir des profiteurs, des menteurs qui chercheraient à se faire passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas ?  
— Je préfère ces éventuels profiteurs à la crasse qui occupe les hauts postes du Ministère, déclara fièrement Bellatrix, plus digne que jamais. Ces déchets sont les véritables traîtres de notre société, même les Elfes de Maison, fidèles serviteurs des véritables famille sorcières, méritent un rang supérieur à ceux des moldus et leurs adorateurs.

Le regard de Narcissa fut attiré par un mouvement d'Andromeda vers ses cousins.

— Bientôt Bella va remplacer le professeur Dippet par Kreattur ! leur souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire, comme si il s'agissait de son plus grand rêve. Hourra !

Sirius plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche afin de dissimuler son rire à sa mère tandis que Regulus semblait ne pas savoir si c'était une blague ou non. Les oreilles de Kreattur, qui dépassaient de l'autre côté de la table, frémirent un instant, mais l'elfe continua son service. Narcissa eut un léger rictus à l'idée mais récupéra rapidement son expression la plus froide, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction à sa sœur qu'elle pouvait la faire rire elle aussi.

— Bella semble bien engagée dans l'idée de restaurer la pureté sorcière, déclara Walburga avec approbation.  
— Oui, c'est rassurant à notre époque, lui répondit Cygnus. Nous sommes très fiers d'avoir su lui transmettre les bonnes valeurs.  
— Si seulement elle mettait la même motivation à se décider pour son mariage, plaisanta Druella avec un soupçon de remontrances.  
— Je n'oublie pas mes devoirs, mais comprenez que c'est justement pour ça que je suis si déterminée à apporter ma pierre au changement, répondit Bellatrix reprenant ce ton que Narcissa lui connaissait si bien. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Je dirai même qu'ils peuvent s'émuler.

Les adultes à tables acquiescèrent, quelques uns avec un petit sourire. Sirius afficha clairement son ennui en remuant sur sa chaise tandis qu'Andromeda, qui avait ressorti sa baguette sous la table, s'amusait à dessiner dans l'assiette de Regulus avec son contenu, fascinant le petit garçon.  
Bella venait, l'espace d'un instant, de reprendre le ton habituel aux conversations familiales. Elle l'avait développé et cherchait à l'imposer à Narcissa depuis plusieurs années, mais voilà qu'elle commençait à l'abandonner, peu à peu. Au détour d'un argument, à la suite d'un sort, à la mention de ce fameux sorcier qui se fait appeler « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Comme un chat qui chercherait à voir jusqu'à quel point il peut s'approcher de l'assiette de son maître avant de se remémorer l'interdiction et de retourner sur son coussin.  
Ils parlaient mariage, mais Bellatrix n'avait toujours pas de fiancé, cependant avec sa beauté à faire honte aux plus belles roses, sa fougue imposante et sa famille impeccable, il était évident qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un. pensa Narcissa en voyant ses haricots commencer à former un mot grossier. Alors qu'elle, plate, sans charme et dénigrée, ses parents seraient heureux de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un à qui la marier, en plus ils pourraient se débarrasser d'elle.

— Cissy, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer à table, la gronda discrètement sa mère en voyant ce qui était écrit dans son assiette. Si ça continue tu vas sortir de table.

Serrant les dents, les mains et les genoux pour empêcher les émotions de la submerger, Narcissa jeta un regard noir à Andromeda qui rigolait derrière sa main en compagnie de Sirius tandis que les haricots changeaient à nouveau de position.  
Pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ? Pourquoi c'était elle la favorite ? Pourquoi se croyait-elle tout permis ? Narcissa savait qu'Andromeda fréquentait des nés-moldus, dont un certain Tonks. Ça faisait jaser beaucoup de Serpentard qui voyait ça comme une nouvelle provocation de la nouvelle préfète. Narcissa avait d'abord eu peur, puis un espoir malsain était né en elle : si ses parents savaient qu'elle acceptait des sang-de-bourbes comme amis, elle ne serait plus la favorite. Malheureusement, malgré ce qu'elle avait rapporté, malgré les remontrances de Bellatrix qui cherchaient à lui expliquer à quel point elle se mettait dans le pétrin, Druella et Cygnus voyaient toujours Andromeda comme leur préférée, leur fille adorée. Ils disaient que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'elle était juste un peu curieuse, qu'elle cherchait encore ses limites. Et puis, elle ne faisait que partager un repas ou quelques mots de temps en temps avec ce garçon, davantage pour se moquer que pour discuter, ils le savaient par Elizabeth Macnair dont le fils était l'actuel petit-ami d'Andromeda.

Non, rien ne pouvait atteindre Andromeda dans l'estime des Black.  
Tout comme rien ne pouvait y aider Narcissa.  
Il n'y avait plus de choix possibles : elle devrait partir, un jour, de son propre gré... Le moment venu.  
Quitter sa propre famille qui n'attendait que ça.

 _Notes de fin: Bien évidemment un énorme merci à Dedellia pour son bêtatage._

 _Et merci aux revieweurs. Ca réchauffe le coeur._

 _Franchement ce chapitre c'était joie et ravissement, n'est-ce pas ?_  
 _On a vu Sirius !_  
 _:D_

 _Chapitre prochain... On passe au -18 (normalement le seul chapitre -18)._


End file.
